


A madman trapped in his obsidian box

by Mystiixl



Category: DreamSMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiixl/pseuds/Mystiixl
Summary: just a small piece of writing of Dream in prison. this was done really quick and have like no details hahsha help me
Kudos: 1





	A madman trapped in his obsidian box

The dark suffocating colour of the walls seem to slowly spiral and become closer, like its sucking him in. He thinks he's starting to go insane staying in the same unbreakable walls and floor every single day, with only the bubbling of the lava keeping him company. He’s starting to enjoy swimming in the lava now, the horrific burn on his skin doesn't feel like it hurts anymore, more satisfaction than pain. The feeling of slowly leaving this world, barely grabbing onto consciousness. He enjoys suddenly being reborn into this horrendous place, never able to leave. Just like what he used to say: “im one of a kind. an immortal divinity. the type that never, ever, dies.” How pathetic was he, thinking he had full control over everyone, everything. All of the secrets this place holds, the items they cherish the most, ever even thinking that his people were as naive as he considered. Yet here he was, a God forever trapped in his own mad image, scars like stars decorating his covered face, a few book and quills, and a clock. Counting down the days until nothing. So this is what power could do to a person. Huh, never would have one thought.


End file.
